Core A: Leadership and Administration Core: Abstract The Leadership and Administration Core (LAC) will provide scientific direction and organizational oversight to the entire Health and Aging in Africa: Longitudinal Studies of an INDEPTH Community (HAALSI) Program. Its leaders and associates will be responsible for the scientific integrity of every stage of the HAALSI Program projects and the supporting work of the cores. The LAC, comprised of a hierarchy of two PIs, an External Steering Committee, Executive Committee, and core administration, will support each of the five projects and three other cores by establishing sound, responsive communication systems and providing effective problem- solving, technical, and methodological support; supervision and administrative management; and research dissemination pathways. The LAC will also be responsible for the fiscal health of the HAALSI Program. Finally, the LAC will provide effective engagement with Health and Retirement Study (HRS) sister sites, the International Network for the Demographic Evaluation of Populations and Their Health in Developing Countries (INDEPTH), African Wits-INDEPTH Partnership for the Genomic Study of Body Composition and Cardiometabolic Disease Risk (AWI-Gen)/Human Heredity & Health in Africa (H3Africa), and other scientists, and work to harmonize approaches with other global aging studies. The LAC has seven specific aims: AIM 1: Provide scientific, administrative, and fiscal leadership for the projects and cores. AIM 2: Continue objective evaluation of the HAALSI Program overall as well as the projects and cores using objective criteria that will assess their potential impact and the degree to which they have achieved their aims. AIM 3: Facilitate dissemination of data, methods, and results through communication and public release. AIM 4: Create and oversee a comprehensive and inclusive publications program. AIM 5: Establish an external steering committee to review program progress and ensure all objectives are met. AIM 6: Oversee all protections for human subjects and ensure adherence to all protocols. AIM 7: Establish priorities and set the direction for future initiatives and long-term directions related to adult population health, aging, and health disparities in Africa. The aims of the HAALSI Program are substantial and will be accomplished through the efforts of its co-leaders, an Executive Committee, the External Steering Committee, and administrative staff.